Raven
Summary The Raven is an exclusive weapon used by the operatives in Entry Point. Players who unlocked it on April 1st, 2019, played during the 1-year anniversary, or own the Expanded Arsenal gamepass can purchase it for $13,000 and spend $150 to equip it on a mission. Otherwise, it can only be found in The Freelancer, The Financier, and the Shadow War gamemode. During April Fools 2019, players unlocked the Raven by finding it in the very last deposit box opened in The Deposit and picking it up. During the 1-year anniversary of Entry Point, the Raven was available to all players who played the game. The Raven is known for being a very powerful magnum. Though it is rather impractical to use due to its high recoil, it deals a large amount of damage to anyone it hits. Overview As one of several pistols available, the Raven differs from other weapons through sheer power alone. It requires the least amount of damage perks to defeat enemies in a single headshot, making it quite effective at preventing counterattacks with the proper build. In Shadow War, it is an excellent choice for scoring quick headshots or finishing off wounded operatives up close. The largest weakness of the Raven, (aside from its lack of penetration and woefully short-range,) is its high recoil. While aiming down the sights, rapidly firing will cause most rounds to fly well above the intended target, making follow-up shots difficult. However, this isn't the case when firing from the hip, as the Raven greatly outperforms other pistols in terms of hipfire accuracy and stability. Those looking to flaunt their wealth or focus on uncompromising stopping power will find the perfect solution in the Raven. If Rose can take out several squads of soldiers with this gun, what's stopping you from doing the same? Pros * High damage, is capable of taking most enemies down with one headshot. * Fast Reloading speed. * Concealable. * Decent ammo reserves. * Low spread. Cons * Sluggish fire rate. * Perks required to conceal when using a suppressor. * Low penetration. * High recoil. * Low range. * Extremely hard to replenish. * Must have a gamepass in order to buy unless you got it on the event. Recommended Perks To do well with the Raven one thing most players need to focus on is ensuring each and every shot eliminates their opponents. In order to accomplish this, it is ideal to take several Pistol Training and Vital Targets perks, as they both focus on increasing the high damage of the weapon and ensure it doesn't fall short in a heist. As you will not be finding ammo in the field most of the time the Hidden Reserves and Deep Pockets perks will allow you to use the Raven for a longer period of time. Pistol Mastery is generally not recommended since dual wield restricts your reliable range to tackle targets since you sacrifice your sight picture, alongside the fact that you decrease your ammo pool and increase your ammo consumption. However, with a fast trigger finger and lot's of Vital Targets perks, Dual Ravens can output unbelievable damage. Killing an Aegis Unit or Shredder in under a second, even on higher difficulties. However, running up to either enemy to kill them as fast as possible is not the safest move and should be only done when they're unsupported by other soldiers. Attachments If you ever feel like you need your Raven to look the part for a mission, there are plenty of options available. Unlike other weapons, having custom iron sights or a laser can be quite helpful with picking up targets. Of course, there's always the stealth option as well, but you'll need to pick up some concealment perks beforehand. The Raven also comes with several custom frames that change the color and luster of the weapon. They don't grant any tactical advantage whatsoever, but they're something to consider for when you've managed to come across a little more cash later on. Sight * Iron Sights - The thick iron sights used by the Raven. They'll have to do for now. * Glow Sight - Iron sights that have been illuminated with three white dots, making it easier to aim at targets. * Mini Sight (+1) - Miniature sight with a small red dot, granting a clear view of the target. * Delta Sight (+1) - Miniature sight with a thick delta dot, granting a clear view of the target. Barrel * Suppressor (+2) - A large suppressor that eliminates the sound and muzzle flash of the weapon, preventing enemies from detecting shots visually and audibly. Tactical * Laser - A red laser that can be turned on to make shooting from the hip more precise. Frame * Default - The standard, familiar chrome finish used on the Raven by default. * Matte - A black frame for a more tactical look. Ideal for professional thieves. * Steel - This solid, metallic steel finish gives your pistol a sleek grey appearance. * Gold - A ridiculously expensive frame that only exists to flex your wealth on other lowly players. Trivia * 8/31/2019 Base reserve ammunition changed from 70 to 90. * The Raven is based on the Desert Eagle, also known as the Deagle. ** Taking into consideration that it's chambered in .50 Action Express, it would most likely be the Desert Eagle Mk. XIX. (Or Mark Nineteen Variant) * The Raven can be obtained by killing or knocking out Ryan Ross. To use it, the players must take the Raven first before they carry Ryan Ross. ** On Legend difficulty, both Ryan Ross and his bodyguard have a Raven. * The Raven will be wielded by the player in The Freelancer. ** In the first part, the Raven will not be suppressed. In the second part, though, it is supressed. ** In both parts of the mission, the Raven will have a unique frame. * The Raven in The Freelancer is concealed by default, despite having a suppressor. * Rose is given a custom framed Raven by The Freelancer during The Blacksite, which she keeps and is shown within several cutscenes. ** The Freelancer does this despite the fact it never appears in the player's inventory. * In a strange glitch, players could spawn with a magazine with eight rounds, despite the fact that the maximum "topped-off" capacity is only seven rounds. * This weapon wasn't purchasable until an update on April 1, 2019. To buy it, you had to open the last deposit box in the deposit, however, you could buy it with nothing else needed on the Entry point anniversary event. * The Freelancer says that the Raven was given to them by an unknown friend. * Its name is a direct reference to a bird, along with its real-life counterpart. * This weapon can be tested in the Shooting Range, and the custom frames can be used there. RAVENIronSights.png|The Raven's Iron Sights. RavenGlowSights.png|The Raven's Glow Sights. RavenDeposit.png|The Raven in one of the Cincinnati bank's deposit boxes. RAVEN on character.png|A gold-framed Raven being held by the player. Golden RAVEN.png|A gold-framed Raven held in the player's hand. Raven-ROSE.png|The Raven given to Rose by The Freelancer. Category:Weapons Category:Pistols